the sword of justice
by maxypoo
Summary: good


Once upon a time in a planet named Forder. Once in the time 1203 a dark lord named Horrow started a war between the forters and the elks Horrow was an evil spirit created in natural fallout of the land of hordar there the dwarfs who had found the land many years ago were forced to be his slaves. (Thirty years later) in the land of godreck a young hobbit named Jake had been told by his dad that he was suffering from old age and was going to die then the door slammed open 'huh' said Jake's dad and he fell to the ground 'DAD' said Jake as he said that he turned and sore methlin in the doorway ' I came to see your Dad' 'oh no what have I done he is dead' then he ran out the door way. But then Jake herd his dad say 'look in the basement and read the letter in the box' so Jake ran to the basement and opened the box it was heavy then he saw a sword a bow, some arrows, letter and a map. He read the letter the dark lord Horrow has gained power again and must be stoped use the map to guide you to the grand central building a couple of miles away and remember be careful. Jake took the weapons and the map and started his journey. When he walked out the door he saw his friend Harry 'were are you going' said Harry on a quest said Jake can I come to said Harry ok but do you know how to use a bow 'kinder' said Harry good you are going to need to. Hear Jake gave the bow and arrows to Harry. They left the town and used the map to find there way. Suddenly the map dropped on the ground face first on the back there was some writing it said watch out for olvs they are very dangerous things so we have to look out for olvs. Suddenly there was a noise in the trees then a gross looking thing jumped down from a tree swing Jake swung his sword but missed then an arrow went passed Jake's head and hit the gross thing in between the eyes then Jake cute off the thing's head. Woo that was close thanks Harry if you didn't shoot that I would be dead do you think that was an olv I think so. The to boys set off down the road after an hour of walking they stopped to rest lucky there was an apple tree next to them they both had three apples they put five each in there bags. They walked for another two hours and then stopped they could just make out the outline of the place they were searching for. Another day and we should be there they set up camp in a rocky area they had dinner and then went to sleep. In the morning they opened there eyes there were five olvs around them they stood up and got ready to fight suddenly a guy who looked like a man jumped from a tree and killed two of them then one more but then an arrow hit his back Jake killed one but then the guy got hit by another arrow then Harry shot and hit the last one. Are you all right said Jake yea I will be fine if you get me there he was pointing to the grand central building that's were we were going in the first place hear Harry gave the man a drink he drunk it suddenly the arrows came out and the scar healed there that's better. The three of them went to the building together when they got there they were all surprised. The building was bigger then anyone of them had ever imagined they walked inside and saw the bearer of the sword of justice. The bearer named nomad said I have been expecting you come and sit down they went with him and in the court yard they saw a line of men some elves and a couple of dwarfs that had escaped the toucher of the dark lord Horrow. They sat down and the bearer said it is time for all of us to go to the dark lord Horrow's palace. So they all went to bed. In the morning they all set of through the woods of gendter. They all were walking peacefully when a couple of olvs jumped from the tree's cheeeeeeeeee they said as the olvs attacked but they didn't stand a chance they all got killed but then out of the shadow came a beast more power full then an olv and more battered and gross looking it was an olver the master of olvs there are only 5 of these beasts in the whole world. Be careful said Harry and Jake as they got down nomad said don't do anything tricky they very powerful they all charged at the olver it fled there were to many of us said nomad so they all walked on until they reached the end of the forest. I am glad were out of that said one of the dwarfs but they all were about to meet there worst fears. They all stroked in to the mountain's of askabad they were one quarter of the way when it stated to snow damn said Jake then nomad said we have no choice but to go through the tunnels of grey then it is settled we will go through the tunnels after sunset. It was sunset and they all hurried to get to the tunnels when they got there they saw a key hole then nomad put his sword in the hole then the dour opened they went in and on the ground they saw lots of bones lying there owhh said the elves as they walked on we have to keep going. Suddenly the walls and the ground started to shake and they all stood in complete silence they all saw the walls brake and out of the wall came a giant thing made of rocks ahhhhhhhhhhh said Jake as he ran for his life luckily there was a pit of water in the ground the beast ran after Jake. Jake jumped over the water but the beast fell in then all the elves shot arrows at him but they all hit him and did nothing but then Harry said you have to hit him in the eyes so they all attacked his eyes they took them out and walked quietly out of the room and in to the tunnels there were 2 of them witch one do we take I don't know then an elf looked at the top of the paths there was some writing on the top it is elvish so the elf read it one of these doors lead to an end and one leads to the death of all eternity they took the right one and they saw a light coming from the end of the tunnel then it went dark they could just make out the out lines of olvs. Olvs there were a bout 200 of them and coming there way fast they got ready to fight but they just seamed to run up the walls then they heard a roar from the back ground they turned around and saw a big thing that looked like a big ball of fire. It breathed fire at them but missed then nomad being a magician used his spell to freeze him for a wile but not long eunuch the giant thing said hahaha you can only kill me with the sword of justice then nomad said then that's what I will do he pulled out his sword and hurled it at him it hit in the head then it fell to the ground he pulled out his sword and said run they all ran to the exit but then they saw arrows flying at them run faster said Jake they all ran faster but one of the dwarfs got hit and died then two of the elves fell in to the shadow of the end of the bridge they made it out but the dwarf who had not got hit fell to the ground crying we must go said nomad or we will all die leave me hear said the dwarf I can't go on so they left him. Where do we go know said Jake? Ever the hills of doom after that we can get in side the Horrow's castle they set of they walked for hours on end but it seamed like they would never reach the hills they walked through bush suddenly they were ambushed some olvs wear pointing arrows at there heads then they heard a swish then they saw the olvs heads on the ground then the dwarf I just couldn't stay good said nomad we would be dead if you didn't come thanks. They set of finally they reached the hills get down when walking over the hills they walked over the hills they saw a building with a big black gate it was swarming with olvs and dragons inside the gate was a big tower with a big room on top they scurried down the hill trying not to get seen as night fell the security around the gate was worse we brake in at night fall said nomad. It was nightfall and they all went to try and get in side the gate they walked up to the gate but then a dragon came get down said nomad as he jumped to the ground they opened the gate and walked in they saw the door to the palace but there were olvs guarding the door they walked up the olvs ran towards them they fought them for a wile and won but they had to find the key. Meanwhile up in the top room of the palace lord Horrow was making a machine that could disintegrate anything in a second they checked every olv for the key then an olver walked out holding the key he shot nomad and hit him in the chest with an arrow ohhhh said nomad take the sword and defeat Horrow for me swoosh another arrow swung from the olver and hit nomad in the chest. He fell to the ground dead then one of the men cute the olver's arm of and stuck his sword strait through the olver then pulled it out and cut his head off they took the keys and opened the door Jake took the sword of justice from nomad and ran up the stairs in to a dark room. There in the corner stood Horrow the evil spirit and dark lord. Jake ran towards him and swung his sword but Horrow caught the sword and pushed Jake over on the ground he putt his sword up and was about swing when Jake piked up a broken sword lying on the ground next to him he swung and Horrow's head and hit but the blade just went through him Jake got up and ran to the corner were Horrow had been making the machine it was finished Jake fell over and nocked the leaver noooooooooooo said Horrow as a big bolt of light flew from the machine and hit Horrow he started to shrivel up in to a big blob of water he was defeated Jake walked down the stairs to were the others were the others were is he dead? Said the dwarf yes he is. So they all walked back to the grand central building were an angel was standing well done said the angel you went through and killed Horrow thank you said Jake as he put the sword of justice down on the table can I go home know first because I am an angel I will grant you three wishes ok first I wish my dad was not dead your wish is granted secondly I wish that all the people who had died were all hear with us and thirdly I wish that I was at home with my dad write know oh yea and Harry should come home to your wish is granted suddenly they wear wished in to a gust and the next thing they knew were that they were all home dad said Jake your alive yes I am Jake yes I am  
  
THE END 


End file.
